El Donador
by effy.lie
Summary: (AU) Levi lleva casado 10 años con mikasa sin lograr cumplir su sueño de ser padre debido a su propia "discapacidad" para engendrar, es así como mikasa le propone recurrir a un "donador" para lograr ser padres, levi acepta, ambos tienen a la persona ideal en mente y harán todo lo posible por cumplir con su objetivo, esta decisión podría acabar con más de una relación[Ereri][yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Proposición.**

Aquel era el día de su décimo aniversario de bodas, que hastío, pensaba levi quien se duchaba tras una extensa guardia en el turno de noche, trabajaba como cabo primero en el ejército, le resultaba irónico el hecho de hacer guardia durante las noches sobre todo por el hecho de que no vivían en un país en situación de guerra ni nada por el estilo, las situaciones internacionales iban bien y para que decirlo, era tanta la paz de esos momento que ni siquiera delincuentes habían en las calles pero….el debía hacer guardia de todos modos en cumplimiento de su trabajo, qué más daba… se decía a si mismo mientras se hacía espuma con el shampo en la cabeza.

La vida en esos momentos era un sueño, una verdadera utopía, al fin después de tanto sufrir en su vida había logrado obtener un buen empleo, comprarse un casa, hasta tenía dos coches y un perro y para que decir, una linda y amable esposa, solo faltaba…..aquel hijo que jamás vendría.

Levi se entristeció unos momentos, termino de sacarse el jabón del cuerpo, se secó y se vistió para marcharse a casa, después de todo no podía llegar muy tarde, era su aniversario de bodas.

A la edad de 28 años conoció a una chica en uno de sus tantos trabajos temporales, consiguió dar la ayudantía para las clases de turismo aventura y deportes en la misma universidad en donde conocería al amor de su vida, su nombre era mikasa una chica con una apariencia física bastante similar a la suya, solo que 10 centímetros más alta que él, su apellido, sospechosamente el mismo que el de él, debido a ese parentesco se hicieron muy íntimos hasta que finalmente descubrieron que no compartían lazo sanguíneo alguno, ambos carecían de sentido del humor, ambos tenían esa asesina y afilada mirada, ambos amaban el deporte y la lucha y de alguna manera ambos creían que todas las cosas se arreglaban a través de la disciplina porque este mundo era cruel…. con tanto en común decidieron casarse, mikasa terminó sus estudios de turismo aventura en la universidad, y levi abandonó la docencia para seguir una carrera en el ejército, fue hace 5 años que decidieron tener un hijo sin embargo, debido a cosas del destino ambos recibieron la noticia de que la esperma de levi no era lo suficientemente fértil para fecundar, decepcionados intentaron diversos métodos para tener un bebe sin resultado alguno, al cabo de 4 años desistieron, levi se negaba a adoptar porque para el, la gracia de tener un hijo estaba en los genes heredados por la persona a la que amabas. así….ambos dejaron de intentarlo y decidieron seguir viviendo su vida juntos…como esposo…sin darse cuenta que cada vez caían más y más en una terrible rutina.

Levi llegaba al fin a su casa tras una extensa caminata solitaria acompañada tan solo de sus horribles pensamientos de resignación, su esposa le esperaba dormida en el sofá, eran eso de las 6 de la madrugada, mikasa dormía tapada con una cobija simple junto a la mesita de centro en medio de la sala, sobre la mesa había una libreta de direcciones y números telefónicos que llamó la atención de levi de inmediato, aprovechando que su esposa dormía, sació su curiosidad dándole una ojeada, en ella pudo ver que el nombre de una persona estaba subrayado con rojo, , quien era ese ?, con quién había estado hablando esta mocosa?, pensó, rápidamente le dio un certero puñetazo en la cabeza para despertarla.

-Auch!- se quejó mikasa despertando y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Oi!, qué demonios es esto?, qué hacías con esta libreta, estabas tan emocionada que te desvelaste?, y más importante aún, quién es este sujeto cuyo nombre tienes subrayado?- preguntaba furioso y celoso levi.

- mm?...si…feliz aniversario también- dijo somnolienta aun la muchacha, al parecer el golpe no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, pero de qué estaban hechos sus huesos?, sin prestarle mayor atención mikasa le quito la libreta de las manos y se fue calmadamente hasta la cocina del departamento que estaba justo al lado de la sala de estar- te negro?- le ofreció.

- Oi!, no me ignores!- le reclamó levi, levi era un tipo celoso de 38 años, amante de una chica más joven de 28, el hombre enfurecido le siguió hasta la cocina, la muchacha media al menos 10 centímetros más que ella, eso le molestaba profundamente, por lo que evitaba pararse a su lado de no ser realmente necesario como en este momento.- quien es ?-insistió.

- Ohh…. Estabas husmeando mis cosas?, enano!- le dijo con cierta aura oscura- te negro?- repitió la pregunta acercándole una taza de té mientras le seguía ignorando en relación al tema de la libreta.

-puta mocosa!... no se para que me molesto…- le dijo molesto arrebatándole la taza de las manos.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa a tomar algo de té, el primer té de la mañana, así eran las cosas entre ellos, mikasa no se dejaba intimidar por la actitud de ese violento hombre, y levi por su parte a veces se cuestionaba la decisión de haberse casado con ella, este matrimonio iba en decadencia cada vez más y se notaba, probablemente porque el hecho de no tener un hijo les dejaba mucho tiempo a solas, tiempo que les estaba sobrando y que no necesitaban, ambos tomaban la taza sin mirarse a la cara siquiera hasta que..

-he decidido….darte un obsequio de aniversario….- dijo la mujer seriamente sin mirarle a la cara-es algo que siempre has deseado…

_eh?- se cuestionó bebiendo de su te pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo eh estado pensando mucho, sé que hemos hecho de todo, sé que lo hemos intentado de mil maneras sin resultado alguno pero creo…..creo que al fin tengo la solución….para que seamos padres..

Justo en ese momento los ojos de levi se abrieron de par en par, se volteó mirando intensamente a la chica, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, era cierto lo que decía?, en verdad había una manera de lograr eso?

-de veras?- pregunto ilusamente el hombre.

- si me dices que aún lo deseas….yo lo hare por ti!- dijo la chica mirándole fríamente.

Levi trago algo de saliva, no sabía a ciencia cierta a que "solución" se refería mikasa.

-no lo entiendo….lo hemos intentado todo, encuentras una solución y decides quedarte en silencio hasta este día?, que conveniente no?, dime una cosa….es que…a ti no te interesa tener un hijo mío verdad?- pregunto levi algo molesto a la fría mujer.

-no es que no me interese, tampoco me mata la idea de ser madre pero….sé que tú lo deseas desde hace mucho y por ello, creo al fin tener la solución- dijo certeramente la muchacha.

-cual- pregunto levi, un minuto de silencio se hizo entre ambos hasta que la afonía finalmente cesó.

-un….donante!- dijo mirándole fijamente, un donante?, un donante?...levi había escuchado bien?, un donante?...pero en qué demonios pensaba su esposa, en cosas de segundos la cara de levi se desconfiguró completamente, un donante, era obvio que no se refería a un donante de órganos ni nada parecido, era obvio que se refería a un donante de esperma, un donante de una sucia y ajena esperma que entraría nada más y nada menos que dentro de su esposa, el decirle eso fue casi tan letal como el hecho de haberle recalcado su falta de hombría a la cara, sin embargo mikasa le miraba como si con esta revelación hubiese revelado la cura del cáncer al mundo.

-Puta mocosa, quiero el divorcio!- le dijo sumamente molesto y claramente ofendido, si se le miraba bien se podía observar una venita hinchada en su frente.

- eh?...pero si lo digo por ti- dijo sumamente calmada.

- qué idea más ridícula, un donante?, que quieres que piense sobre eso?, como me debería sentir precisamente?- le reclamo levi.

- levi!- le grito la chica- es tu sueño el de ser padre no el mío, y si estoy dispuesta a desfigurar mi cuerpo por tu felicidad, tú también deberías estar dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio al menos para conseguirlo o no?, o no serás de esas personas "quiero conseguirlo todo sin sacrificar nada",- le dijo fríamente la muchacha, ante esta declaración el más bajito no pudo hacer más que chasquear la lengua- no te preocupes, yo también estoy sacrificando mucho con esto- le dijo la muchacha, tenía la misma manera de hablar que levi, las mismas frías palabras, y es que como ya se los dije, estos dos eran sencillamente iguales.

-tsk… si pero…- chasqueaba la lengua mientras miraba al piso poco convencido.

- si no lo deseas entonces solo olvida esta conversación por favor…. Y que nuestras vidas sigan por el camino en el que van…- dijo la chica molesta mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

En ese momento levi mordió sus labios, sacrificios, pensó….qué clase de sacrificios precisamente, se debatía en su ser mientras miraba a mikasa marcharse a su cuarto, 10 años…lo habían estado intentando durante 10 años y nada pero….el hecho de utilizar un donador era algo que a levi le causaba repulsión, pero…por otro lado, de usar un donador podría seguir el embarazo de su esposa sin problema alguno, era esa la única manera?, en verdad no habían más salidas?, podemos mandar cohetes a la luna pero no podemos hacer que una pareja conceda vida?, en qué mundo vivimos pensó, y por otro lado, se le vino encima el hecho de que ya tenía 38 años, se estaba volviendo en un hombre viejo y a este paso no podría convertirse en un padre si no que en una especie de abuelo, en verdad lo quería…en verdad lo deseaba, tener un heredero quien cuidase de el cuándo viejo, que le hiciese compañía hasta los últimos días de su vida. Antes de que su esposa se marchara del todo de la habitación le llamó.

-mocosa!- le grito.

- si? Enano?-se volteó indiferente.

-por qué….- se calmó y trago algo de saliva…- por qué no me explicas más calmadamente en qué consiste tu idea?- dijo accediendo a su propuesta.

Mikasa sonrió y rápidamente le explico todo a levi, la cosa era la siguiente, negociar con una persona, obviamente un hombre para que fuse el donador de esperma, lograr que mikasa quedase embarazada y luego de eso perder contacto con el donador para siempre, la idea es que el donador no conociera jamás al bebe, en lo posible que él ni siquiera se enterase que ayudo a concebir un embarazo, de esa manera el solo daría la información genética necesaria y luego se marcharía para siempre, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala conversando y organizando una especie de plan.

-Espera un momento.. me estás diciendo que debo dejar que alguien te folle?- pregunto levi sumamente molesto.

-no necesariamente, es una manera de conseguirlo pero…dudo mucho que lo logremos de otra forma….es decir…podríamos hacerlo artificialmente pero entonces correríamos el riesgo de no lograrlo en una primera instancia y tendríamos que "negociar" con el donante en más de una ocasión, eso sin mencionar todo el dinero que deberemos pagarle a un médico por los artefactos y el tratamiento de fertilidad así como ya lo hemos hecho antes….tu sabes…todo por lo que hemos pasado…- le dijo la muchacha con suma tranquilidad.

-y la solución es que venga un tipo ajeno y te coja?...así frente a mis narices?- le dijo sumamente molesto y celoso.

-eh?, no te preocupes, no es como que fuera a sentir algo por esa persona, además….puedes estar presente en ese momento si quieres…hoy en día muchas personas están dispuesta a hacer un trio aunque no te negare que sería mucho más fácil para mi seducir un hombre por mi propia cuenta, dejar que ponga "aquello" en "ese lugar" y se marche.-levi se sonrojo, la manera que tenía de hablar mikasa tan desinteresada en verdad le causaba vergüenza ajena.

- oi!, no será esta alguna especie de fantasía tuya?, tal vez quieres experimentar con otro tipo de muchachos, siento que me estas ocultando algo- le reclamo celosamente cruzándose de brazos, no!, no eran precisamente celos lo que el sentía, hace algunos meses atrás los sentimientos que levi había tenido alguna vez por la muchacha habían desaparecido, ellos ya ni siquiera se acostaban, muchas veces levi se hizo a la idea de que mikasa quizás ya salía con alguien a escondidas de el después de todo, sus guardias en el ejército le dejaban suficiente tiempo a solas a la chica, sin embargo, aquella sensación de rabia era producto de su orgullo, nadie tocaba sus cosas que le pertenecían por derecho, y mikasa era parte de su propiedad.

-bien…si no quieres no lo hagamos….- le dijo seriamente desistiendo a la idea.

- no eh dicho eso…- dijo molesto apretando sus dientes, el hecho de que su esposa fuese tocada por otro hombre no era algo que le agradase en lo absoluto, observando su molestia mikasa le abrazo para calmarle acariciando sutilmente sus cabellos.

- de verdad….tu puedes estar presente y ponerle los límites al "donante" después de todo….es su esperma lo que necesitamos…solo velo de ese modo….es un crimen hecho por dos..- le dijo intentando convencerle.

-déjame ver si entendí…."este crimen"….vamos a hablar con un sujeto x, es decir un donador, le propondremos hacer un trio o algo asi….es decir, no te dejare sola con otro hombre….- le aclaró-procuraremos que te deje embarazada y luego de eso no le veremos jamás…es así?

-exactamente enano..- le dijo con ternura.

-tsk….no se qué mierdas tienes en la cabeza para planear cosas asi…so tienes tanto tiempo libre por qué no lo utilizas en trabajar?- le reclamo levi haciendo un minuto de silencio, le costaba convencerse- pero por otro lado….tu plan…..no suena del todo mal…

Mikasa le sonrió, al fin le había convencido, era un plan entre los dos, ahora solo quedaba escoger quien sería el "donador", levi se mantenía sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando a mikasa quien había ido a buscar algo a la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos la chica entro con un anuario de la universidad, se sentó junto a su esposo y comenzó a ver las páginas.

-esa cosa esta sucia…no me la acerques- recalco molesto el hombre.

-qué querías si estaba guardado en un viejo baúl…mira- dijo abriendo el libro de par en par- mis antiguos compañeros de la universidad, no solo me hice amiga de los de la facultad de turismo aventura si no también de los de arte y cine, tengo contacto por las redes sociales con la mayoría de ellos, estoy segura que a más de alguno le interesara "hacer un trio" así que veamos…mmm… que tal este?

- Connie springer?...ese chico calvo?, no quiero un bebe calvo- le dijo tras leer el nombre y una pequeña descripción bajo la foto.

-si…además que es increíblemente más enano que tu.

-mocosa de mierda!- le reclamo molesto mientras seguían apuntando otras fotos.

- qué tal este tipo?, berthold.F, media algo así como 2 metros, no te gustaría tener un hijo así de alto?- preguntaba la chica.

- no!, ese tipo no me gusta ….su nariz es extraña- dijo exigentemente.

- Reiner.B?

-Demasiado cuerpo… no quiero que te destrocen al primer intento…

-Marco?

-muy pecoso!

-Thomas?

- mucha frente….

-Armin?

-Demasiado rubio..

Así se fueron por unos minutos, levi era especialista en encontrarle defectos a todos los hombre que proponía mikasa y la chica comenzaba a impacientarse.

-qué tal este chico, Jean Kristhein….el solía estar enamorado de mí en la universidad, estoy segura de que…

-no quiero que mi hijo tenga esa cara de caballo- reclamo levi interrumpiendo a mikasa.

- bien…ese era el último en la lista, ni modo…creo que iré por el anuario de la escuela…- dijo la chica levantándose, sin embargo eso no era todo, levi abrió nuevamente el anuario aprovechando la ausencia de su esposa y pudo notar la foto de un chico que no le mostró antes, un muchacho de finas facciones, cejas gruesas, ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño, por mucho que le costara admitirlo ese chico era algo hermoso, y sin duda si iba a tener un bebe de un extraño lo mínimo que quería es que fuese agraciado, lentamente sus ojos bajaron hacia el nombre del sujeto…

-hey…y qué me dices de …Eren…Jaegar?- pregunto levi sorpresivamente.

Tras escuchar ese nombre el corazón de mikasa se detuvo por unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la libreta que llevaba en las manos calló directo al piso, justo en ese momento y tras ese sonido levi unió ciertas piezas, hace unos minutos atrás había encontrado a su esposa con una libreta sobre la mesita de centro y un extraño nombre marcado con rojo, …. Jaegar….Eren Jaegar…sin duda…debía tratarse de la misma persona, levi estaba algo curioso así que siguió insistiendo.

-por qué no me mostraste la foto de este tipo?- pregunto realmente curioso, por qué su esposa mantenía subrayado el nombre de ese sujeto en una libreta?, por qué fue la única foto que no le mostro?, por qué de pronto parecía tan nerviosa?.

-No mantengo el contacto con ese chico…busca otro..- dijo secamente.

-enserio?, y que me dices de la libreta que tenías esta mañana?, no había un numero con el nombre de allí?- le increpo.

-de todos modos cambio su número…no creo que podamos encontrarlo aunque quisiéramos…- dijo mikasa haciéndose la desentendida mientras traía la computadora a la mesita de centro- mira…también podemos encontrar algunos donadores por internet…

- que repugnante..- dijo interrumpiéndole, chasqueando la lengua.- mocosa…-le miro con afilados ojos..- hice un par de preguntas que no has contestado.- le dijo impacientemente.

-lo se…pero ese tipo... yo no hablo con él desde hace años…- dijo mikasa seriamente pero levi no le creyó palabra alguna, dio un suspiro y miró al tejado.

- es una lástima, sus facciones estaba bien, además…decía que salió primero en su clase de deportes aun cuando estudiaba arte, lo que significa que tenía condición física…era el más decente de todos..- dijo levi provocando algo de celos en mikasa.

- aun si hubiese tenido el número de ese sujeto….él no hubiese aceptado..- dijo algo molesta.

-por qué lo dices?- sintió curiosidad.

-porque….a el…no le gustan las mujeres…- dijo mirando al piso.

-debe ser el!-dijo de inmediato levi casi indicando que eren era el sujeto perfecto para engendrar a su hijo.

-qué?!- preguntó molesta.

-piénsalo!, si tengo que soportar que un sujeto te folle ante mis narices prefiero que sea uno gay, al menos así me asegurare de que no te acose después de hecho el "trabajo"- dijo seriamente como si estuviesen hablando de cualquier cosa.

-en primer lugar, no creo que ni siquiera aceptaría hacer eso….no se puede…busquemos a otro…-dijo intentado que su esposo desistiera de la idea.

Levi sabía que mikasa le estaba ocultando información, algo debía de haber detrás de ese rostro tan amargado por el hecho de recordar a ese muchacho, quien era ese sujeto, y que le había hecho precisamente en el pasado a su esposa para ponerla tan triste con su recuerdo?, ya no solo se trataba de que eren fuese un donador relativamente perfecto sino que levi se sentía terriblemente curioso por saber de este sujeto y qué le había hecho a su esposa.

-por qué no me lo cuentas?- dijo levi intentando ser amable.

-no hay nada que contar-dijo fríamente.

-dime…este eren…era amigo tuyo de la universidad?-preguntó curioso.

-tu…..no te acuerdas de el?- preguntó la chica algo sorprendida.

-debería?- pregunto levi provocando unos segundos de silencio entre ambos.

-no!, claro que no…- dijo levantándose para ir a la cama, estaba cansada después de todo se había desvelado y ahora sentía deseos de dormir.

-Oi!, qué va a pasar con el asunto de elegir un donante?- le pregunto alterado con los anuarios en sus manos.

- escoge a quien quieras y yo me comunicare con el….

-segura?

-si, estoy cansada….- decía la chica.

-y que pasa si quiero a este Eren Jaegar?

En ese momento mikasa se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y se dio la vuelta para observar con una oscura aura a su marido.

-levi…ese chico solía ser un estudiante de intercambio, no es de Japón, el venía de Alemania y lo más seguro es que haya vuelto a su país…. Dime….crees que un chico como el aceptaría tal propuesta de una antigua compañera de universidad?- le dijo secamente en un último intento para que su esposo desistiera de la idea.

- yo también fui estudiante de intercambio, recuerda que no soy japonés, soy francés…. Y por lo que recuerdo eh vivido en este país desde entonces…que tal si el también…. Ya te lo dije…él es perfecto, no aceptare a nadie más, dijiste que debíamos hacer sacrificios no?.- dijo que era perfecto refiriéndose al hecho de que fuese gay y por ende no se interesaría en arrebatarle a su esposa sin embargo mikasa se molestó de sobremanera y se sintió profundamente celosa, había algo en eren que levi jamás debía saber, por eso había subrayado su nombre con rojo, indicando que el estaba descartado pero al parecer cometió un error al hacerlo, sin más remedio chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta levantando una mano como hastiada.

-bien bien….mañana intentare buscarle solo para destrozar tus ideas….y que sepas…..a estas alturas soy yo la que está haciendo los mayores sacrificios..- dijo con una afilada mirada- iré a dormir…no me molestes.

-bien..te sigo en breve…

Levi observo a mikasa marcharse, siguió viendo la foto del muchacho por unos segundos, se acercó a la pequeña libretita con el nombre de marcado y sin que la chica se diera cuenta marcó este número en su móvil, no es que no confiara en su esposa, pero debía saber si ese chico aun conservaba el número así su esposa no tendría escusas, no era que levi quisiera hablar con el chico, era que algo calaba profundamente su curiosidad, algo extraño había tras ese nombre y necesitaba saber qué demonios era, sin pensarlo mucho marco el numero, tenía la curiosidad de ver si alguien contestaría del otro lado…

Con cada pequeño timbre agudo que sonaba retumbando en su oído, señalando que la llamada estaba en curso, señalando que estaba marcando para comunicarse con el chico su respiración se agitaba más y más, era extraño pero se sentía terriblemente nervioso, su corazón se agitaba, en verdad alguien contestaría del otro lado?.

-hi?- contesto finalmente una grave y sexy voz del otro lado, una voz bastante varonil que no calzaba para nada con la foto del muchacho, acaso…se había equivocado de persona?, o sería cierto que aquel chico cambio su número?- Hi?... who is it?- preguntaba aquella voz, inglés?, alguien del otro lado le hablaba en inglés, pero si mikasa había dicho que el chico era alemán, y de seguir viviendo en Japón debería haber contestado en japonés pero ese no era el caso, estaba claro, el tipo extraño ese había cambiado su número y simplemente se equivocó de persona, sin darle mayor importancia levi corto el celular.

De alguna manera un sentimiento de decepción se apodero del pelinegro, se detuvo a observar otra vez la foto de eren Jaegar, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón que de alguna manera el estuviese viviendo en Japón y aceptase aquella propuesta aunque lo veía algo imposible, sin darle más vuelta al asunto se dirigió a la cama con su esposa, después de todo había sido una guardia agotadora.

Mientras en un continente lejano un chico de cabellos castaños observaba su celular algo consternado, se mantenía con una mano sobre un carrito de supermercado, la llamada le había pillado en la tienda, sus ojos miraban algo sorprendido a esa extraña serie de números, por lo que indicaba el aparato era una llamada hecha desde Japón, desde Japón?, quien podría haberle estado llamando desde ese país que decidió abandonar desde hace tiempo, sin atar pieza alguna se quedó de pie mirando su móvil hasta que fue sacado de su ensimismamiento.

-Eren!, mira…hay descuento en la comida de gatos- le llamó un fornido hombre ingles desde el final del pasillo, era un hombre rubio, bastante más mayor que el, media un metro ochenta y su cuerpo era bastante fornido, su rostro estaba decorado con una amable sonrisa y su nombre era Erwin Smith.

-ah….voy enseguida..- susurro el chico aun sorprendido por tan repentina llamada mientras se acercaba con el carro de las compras.

- sucedió algo?, tu cara esta algo rara- pregunto preocupado aquel hombre.

-no es nada, solo que….recibí una llamada desde Japón pero….nadie contesto del otro lado- dijo eren algo preocupado mientras cogía el alimento para felinos llevándolo al carro.

-Japón?, no solías estudiar allí hace unos años?

-si pero…congele mis estudios y me vine a terminarlos aquí, pensaba volver a Alemania pero…te conocí recuerdas?- le dijo coquetamente mientras abastecía el carro.

-nunca me has contado bien esa historia…me pregunto….si decidiste congelar tus estudios por temas de amor..- pregunto Erwin algo celoso.

- ya te lo dije, profesionalmente Londres era más conveniente, es todo- dijo eren dando por finalizado el tema de su retiro de la universidad- sin embargo…me preguntó si le habrá pasado algo a alguien de allí?, no es que allá hecho amigos íntimos pero… de cierto modo conocí a gente muy respetable.-dijo preocupándose nuevamente por aquella llamada extraña.

- bueno, si es muy importante volverán a llamar no?- dijo Erwin poniendo cada uno de sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo de eren aferrándose también del carro de las compras.

-si!, supongo que así es…- dijo sintiéndose más relajado, ambos vivían en Londres, una ciudad diferente y con tolerancia por aquel tipo de parejas como ellos dos, por lo que no se restringían en darse muestras de cariño públicamente.-bien, compremos algo apetitoso para la cena de esta noche y vámonos.

-oh…se me ocurre un buen postre- dijo en doble sentido.

-Erwin!- le llamo la atención.

-perdón…perdón…-sonrió tomando una última lata de comida para gatos- vaya…al parecer levi tendrá una buena cena hoy también- dijo Erwin refiriéndose al gato que tenían en casa.

-si!, ese levi es un consentido…- dijo dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar los vivieres y marcharse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un trabajo conveniente**

Esa mañana eren se despertaba producto de las lamidas de levi sobre su cara, levi, aquel gato negro que había recogido de las calles hace un par de años atrás, gato que por lo demás ya estaba algo viejo, tenía algo así como 6 años, era tosco y al parecer alguien había olvidado la hora del desayuno.

-ah, levi…tu lengua es rasposa, por favor!, no lamas mi cara…- decía eren quien comenzaba a sentarse en la cama con cierto dolor en la parte baja de su cadera, se encontraba desnudo por completo, pudo divisarse con dificultad en el espejo que quedaba frente a la cama para notar que su cuerpo estaba por completo cubierto de extrañas marcas de pertenencia, se tocó el cuello algo molesto por tan notorias marcas que eran la evidencia de aquella batalla carnal vivida la noche anterior a manos de su amante, no solo eran esas anti estéticas marcas alrededor de su cuello sino también el intenso dolor en su cadera que apenas le permitía sentarse como una persona normal, debería procurar sentarse despacio debido a esto, y salir con bufanda para no llamar la atención. Desvió la mirada para observar a un fornido y desnudo Erwin dormir plácidamente de estómago abrazado a su almohada.

- Da gracias al cielo de que el clima este tan frío en esta etapa del año- le dijo eren a un dormido Erwin de una amenazante manera, sin darle más importancia al asunto se levantó de la cama, se puso unos boxers que había arrojado la noche anterior al piso y se dirigió a alimentar a levi mientras bostezaba- ah, levi…siempre tienes que despertarme tan temprano?- le hablaba a su mascota quien solo sabía pasearse entre sus piernas.

Levi, aquel nombre no era coincidencia, un día de otoño con mucha lluvia hace un par de años atrás escucho a un gato llorar, le vio escondido entre unos basureros, intento alcanzarle pero el maldito gato era tan tosco como el demonio, rasguño sus manos varias veces pero lejos de alejar a eren le hizo encariñarse aún más, de alguna manera los ojos de aquel animal le recordaban mucho a alguien, alguien que había sido muy importante para él hace mucho tiempo, a regañadientes se llevó al animal contra su torso, se lo llevo a casa, lo alimento, curo sus heridas y le sano, aquel animal agradecido decidió quedarse con eren hasta que terminase su vida, así, eren le llamo levi, su nombre no era coincidencia, ese animal en verdad le recordaba a aquella persona, una historia que eren intentaba olvidar…

-aquí tienes bonito..- dijo acariciándole el mentón, lo que hizo que ronroneara- bueno…supongo que ya que estoy de pie podría preparar el desayuno no?, luego de eso me daré un baño, digo…estoy asqueroso..- dijo mirándose otra vez aquellas evidentes marcas por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras eren preparaba un desayuno ingles simple, de cereales con leche, tocino, pan y huevos se preguntaba a si mismo que había sido esa llamada del día anterior, alguien llamaba de Japón, aquel país que dejó casi apresuradamente, se preguntaba…quien tendría precisamente la necesidad de contactarle, sin darle mayor importancia decidió ir a la habitación en busca de alguna bata de dormir o algo, no estaba dispuesto a freír tocino con el torso descubierto, eso era por su puesto una pésima idea, no encontró nada a mano por lo que sencillamente decidió ponerse un mangacorta de Erwin, la cual por lo demás le quedaba excesivamente holgada, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina pasando por la sala en donde se cargaba su móvil, justo antes de encender la estufa su móvil sonó haciendo latir por alguna razón nerviosamente el corazón de eren.

Rápidamente se apresuró a contestar, no sin antes ver la llamada entrante, otra vez, igual que ayer un número desconocido, una serie de varios números, llamada entrante desde Japón?, pensó, qué podía ser importante para ser la segunda vez que lo llamaban, tal vez a la primera vez cortasen porque contesto en inglés, no lo sabía a ciencia ciertas pero para salir de dudas decidió contestar en japonés.

-Mochi, mochi?- dijo sintiéndose algo estúpido….hace tanto que no hablaba en ese idioma.

- Hablo con el señor Eren jaegar?- contesto del otro lado un hombre que se escuchaba viejo y serio.

-sí, con quien hablo yo?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-Señor jaegar, mi nombre es Li Matsura soy el encargado de una importante revista de espectáculos acá en Tokio, sé que usted tiene estudios en arte y fotografía los hemos visto y nos ha encantado, por lo mismo estamos interesados en contratarlo.- dijo de manera misteriosa una voz, había escuchado y entendido bien o es que su japonés estaba bastante oxidado…rápidamente una serie de preguntas rodearon su mente, que revista?, que trabajos vieron exactamente y cómo si el no exponía muy a menudo su arte, y más importante aún, desde donde sacaron sus datos?, todo aquello le pareció sospechoso.

-disculpe pero…cómo consiguió mi número?-preguntó sintiendo sospechas.

-eh?...etto… señor Jaegar, espero que no le moleste, mi revista y yo estamos revisando constantemente los archivos de la universidad Rose, entiendo que estudio artes en aquella universidad, es de allí que vimos su trabajos y nos hemos interesado en usted….- dijo la voz algo nerviosa.

- eh?, pero…yo no me termine de graduar en ese lugar, abandone mis estudios y continúe en Londres, recibiendo el título de licenciado en artes con mención fotográfica, además….por qué una revista de farándula se interesaría en mi lúgubre trabajo?- pregunto desafiante eren, había algo muy sospechoso en todo ello.

-eh….etto…ah! si…- se escuchaba la nerviosa voz del hombre por el otro lado del teléfono- porque usted podría generar una nueva tendencia en modas acá en Tokio, sabe lo influenciable que es este país por ese tipo de temáticas lúgubres, es por eso que le necesitamos, queremos reinsertar el eroguro como moda en Japón por lo que si está interesado, podríamos pagarle muy bien!.

-eh?- esa última parte le hizo sentido y las ultimas palabras fueron como miel en los oídos, pagarle muy bien?, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, no había querido decirle nada a Erwin para no preocuparle pero últimamente tenía algunos problemas económicos, no había conseguido mantener trabajo alguno, cada vez le era más difícil salir adelante con su carrera, Erwin se había preocupado de mantenerlo pero no era eso lo que le gustaba a eren, además últimamente Erwin también tenía sus propios problemas económicos debido a que su madre había enfermado repentinamente y era el como hijo único quien corría con todos los gastos monetarios, sin pensarlo mucho eren vio una gran oportunidad en esta llamada, miro al piso y quiso negociar- bien… escucho!, cuales son los términos del contrato?

-ah!, enserio!...acepto!, muy bien señor Jaegar, primeramente necesitamos que tome un vuelo a Tokio lo antes posible, obviamente este vuelo será pagado por nuestra empresa, el día que le digamos deberá usted asistir al aeropuerto más cercano eh imprimir el ticket, dígame, en qué lugar del mundo se encuentra precisamente ahora?

-eh?..Londres, tendría que ser un vuelo de Londres a Japón….disculpe la indiscreción pero, cuanto es el pago y por cuanto tiempo eh de estar en Tokio, en donde me alojare y como regreso? Es que…Tokio es una ciudad costosa…- preguntaba eren.

-no se preocupe por eso señor jaegar, necesitamos que se quede po meses, nuestra empresa le dará un departamento personal, con transporte y comidas incluidas, el regreso a su país será pagado por nuestra empresa una vez terminado el trabajo, y el monto por su trabajo es …

Cuando eren escucho la cifra que le ofrecían sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, brillando, era sencillamente mucho, mucho dinero, tanto como para pagar sus deudas y mantenerse por un año completo, solo serían un par de meses, no era una oferta que se pudiese rechazar por lo que..

-señor jaegar?...señor jaegar sigue en línea?- preguntó aquel hombre.

-s-si!, acepto el empleo, dígame como nos ponemos de acuerdo para el viaje y todo eso- dijo sumamente entusiasmado y feliz.

-si, si me da su correo electrónico le mandare un mail hoy mismo para coordinar.

-claro que si…por cierto…que editorial es?

-qué?...editorial….ah!- se escuchó como si aquel hombre del otro lado hubiese recibido un pequeño golpe- MADOKAWA!...LA EDITORIAL MADOKAWA!- grito el hombre nervioso.

- bien señor…será un gusto trabajar con ustedes…nos vemos en Tokio…- dijo eren cortando el teléfono mientras empuñaba su puño al aire casi como en señal de victoria.-si!- rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección a la cama, se abalanzo de un salto sobre Erwin gritando alegremente para despertarle y comentarle la situación-ERWIN! ERWIN DESPIERTA! Jamás adivinaras lo que sucedió..-decía el castaño en un vano intento por despertarle, el rubio hombre le miró somnolientamente, qué era lo que hacía tan feliz a eren.

Mientras, del otro lado del mundo en una extraña y oscura habitación a la que apenas llegaba la luz del sol un extraño hombre robusto colgaba el teléfono riendo maliciosamente, todo había salido a la perfección por completo.

-escucho eso?, le hace eso feliz….señora Ackerman?- dijo el misterioso hombre mirando hacía un rincón oscurecido del salón en donde la silueta de una mujer fue acercándose de poco a la luz revelando completamente su figura.

-estoy más que satisfecha!, supongo…que una vez que el este aquí saben exactamente lo que tienen que hacer…o debo repetírselos?- dijo desafiante aquella mujer cruzada de brazos.

- estamos absolutamente claros…usted déjenoslo a nosotros..

-bien… no quisiera ensuciarme las manos si algo sale mal….ustedes…saben a qué me refiero- dijo la mujer de una sádica manera mientras se daba la vuelta acomodándose su roja bufanda sobre la boca para marcharse, ante aquella amenaza el grupo de hombres que estaba detrás del robusto sujeto reacciono con algo de miedo.

-n-no se preocupe….no será necesario…todo saldrá bien!- insistía aquel robusto hombre.

-eso espero- dijo la mujer estableciendo la vista al frente marchándose al fin…

A pesar de que la habitación estaba completa de hombre robustos, cómplices de turbios negocios, ninguno tenía las agallas para enfrentarse a mikasa, sabían que esa mujer era demoniacamente fuerte en exceso, ni siquiera ellos con sus años de experiencia podrían vencerla en combate era por esto que lo mejor era no hacerla enfadar.

En Londres en tanto, un fornido hombre rubio abría sus ojos de par en par sin poder entender muy bien la felicidad de eren, cómo es que el hecho de separarse de el por 4 meses le ponía tan feliz?, eso en verdad le entristecía.

-Dios aun no reacciono por tanta emoción, digo…sabes lo que esto significa para mi carrera?, es…sencillamente perfecto..- dijo eren con una gran sonrisa mirando a aquel hombre, sin embargo Erwin miraba algo triste sus nudillos con la vista baja.

-y sabes lo qué significa para nuestra relación?- decía Erwin tristemente, eren no lo entendía.

- eh?, qué tiene que ver nuestra relación en todo esto?

- no es un poco obvio?...piensas marcharte por cuatro meses, en verdad quieres que piense que no conocerás a nadie en ese periodo de tiempo- le dijo con cierta molestia y un dejo de celos anticipados.

-Erwin….como puedes decir algo como eso..- el chico se le acercó poniendo su mano amablemente sobre uno de sus hombros- en serio…no podría conocer a nadie en Japón que fuese mejor que tu…no voy con intenciones de enamorarme de nadie, mucho menos de serte infiel…solo me dedicare a trabajar y eso será todo….no puedes creerme?- le pidió eren con ojos de cachorro, algo había que molestaba a Erwin, eren ya no era el pequeño chico universitario de 20 años que conociese en el pasado, su manera de ser y su cuerpo habían cambiado, su espalda era solo unos centímetros más angosta que la de el, su cuerpo estaba por completo fornido y definido y su altura había llegado al metro ochenta, todo un hombre seguramente codiciado por hombre y mujeres por igual, por eso le daba miedo…por eso esa inseguridad de perderle- Erwin!- le llamó sacándole de su ensimismamiento- enserio crees que me echaría 5 años de relación en el bolsillo tan fácilmente…te eh escogido a ti o no?.

-si….disculpa…tienes razón….- dijo para abrazarle con ambos fornidos brazos repentinamente arrastrándole contra su cuerpo para recostarse en la cama con eren encima de su torso, le acariciaba sus cabellos mientras el menor se acomodaba en sus pectorales- es solo que…te has vuelto tan guapo que me aterra la competencia….no es que no confié en ti….es que no confío en quien te rodea…pero…eso no significa que valla a retenerte todo el tiempo a mi lado….si es una buena oportunidad para ti, entonces tómala…yo aquí te espero.

Eren sonrió de repente, amaba eso de Erwin, el hecho de que fuese tan comprensivo, tan poco complicado a pesar de sus celos, se levantó un poco para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, aquel hombre ingles le miraba de una provocadora y sexy manera.

-verás que volveré tan pronto que ni cuenta te darás…- le decía con una sonrisa.

- es así?- le sonrió cómplice..- bien…entonces…para cuando vuelvas …eren…- su mano se dejo caer sobre su mejilla, provocando que eren no pudiese desviar su mirada de sus azules ojos, le tomaba la cara y acariciaba con el pulgar para darle una repentina declaración- vamos a casarnos cuando regreses…- le dijo calmadamente.

La cara de eren se encendió de un rojo intenso, no se esperaba algo como eso, casarse con Erwin a pensar volviese de Japón, era enserio?, por qué se lo pedía ahora y no antes?, la vergüenza fue tal que no supo que contestar, solo se limitaba a mirar a Erwin.

-e-entonces….intentare volver lo antes posible..- dijo eren sumamente sonrojado dejando caer su avergonzado rostro en el cuello de Erwin para esconderlo, abrazándole fuertemente provocando una tierna sonrisa en el mayor.

-claro que si…..- le abrazaba…- de esa manera, nada que encuentres en Japón te hará desistir a la idea de volver…- le dijo con gran confianza en si mismo, sabía que eren le amaba, o al menos se sentía completamente seguro en sus brazos.

-nada…nada me hará desistir?-pensaba eren sin decirle nada, de pronto la imagen repentina de un hombre invadió su mente, un hombre a quien el había amado mucho en el pasado, una historia que no le hacía bien recordar, pero…qué probabilidades habían de encontrarse con ese hombre otra vez en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio…no las habían…además de seguro ese hombre ya había hecho su vida sin preocuparse en absoluto por el….no!, cómo alguien iba a preocuparse por alguien de quien desconoce su existencia…es por eso que Erwin….era por eso que casarse con Erwin era lo mejor que podía pasarle…- claro que no…. Nada me haría desistir de volver a tus brazos en este momento….Erwin….vamos a casarnos…- dijo para darle un apasionado beso y a la vez resignado beso.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos..

-eren…antes de que te marches…dame algo para recordarte durante estos 4 meses….- dijo seductoramente Erwin aludiendo al acto sexual.

-si…- susurro avergonzado el menor….

Al cabo de unas semanas un chico de cabellos castaños alzaba las manos en señal de despedida a su novio, a su lado un par de enormes maletas que evidenciaban lo extenso del viaje, se casarían tan pronto estuviese de vuelta, era trabajo y nada más, ese dinero extra le convendría para la boda pensó, lanzó un beso al aire a modo de despedida y fue a registrar sus maletas para el vuelo, el ticket pagado por la empresa y todo lo demás estaba en orden, un asiento en clase ejecutiva, en ventana….dio el último vistazo a Londres y con algo de dolor en el estómago tal vez por las ansias inició su viaje hacía Japón…. Esperando y rogándole al cielo no encontrarse con los fantasmas de su pasado…

Una brillante luz rodeaba toda la escena, había llegado a ese país hace tan poco, un país extraño y hermoso a la vez, el idioma le complicaba un poco pero era lo de menos, caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad como cada día, aquel día llego inusualmente temprano, sus clases no empezarían si no unas horas después, sin nada que hacer decidió sentarse en un banco de aquel diminuto jardín zen que estaba casi en la entrada sin sospechar que esa absurda decisión cambiaría su vida por completo, se sentó en una solitaria banca, cerró sus ojos por completo sintiendo como una cálida briza le acariciaba las mejillas, el ambiente era tan cálido que podría haberse quedado dormido justo en ese momento esperando a que iniciaran las clases, así lo hubiese hecho de no ser por….

- Excusez-moi, où je peux trouver le bureau du directeur ... Je ne parle pas japonais pourrait me donner un coup de main? (_Disculpa, en donde puedo encontrar la oficina del rector…no hablo japonés podrías darme una mano?…)_

-eh?-un hombre interrumpió su descanso, sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante aquella figura, un hombre pequeño pero maduro de unos veinte y tantos vestido en un ajustado jersey, hablándole en un seductor idioma que al parecer era francés, qué era eso?, por qué no había visto antes a ese hombre en la facultad?, de donde era y por qué llegaba a estas alturas del años?, debido a lo cerrado que suelen ser los japoneses con su cultura y debido a lo "discriminadores" que suelen ser con los extranjeros, antes de empezar las clases se procuró que todos los alumnos de intercambio provenientes de otros países se reunieran para conocerse entre ellos antes de empezar el año universitario, recordaba haber hablado con chicos del continente europeo pero a él, a él no le recordaba en lo absoluto y eso le parecía extraño…es decir, De haber visto una cara como la suya antes de seguro le recordaría, eren a penas y sabía un poco de japonés, mucho de alemán y nada de otros idiomas, sentía la necesidad de comunicarse con el pero no sabía cómo demonios hacerlo ni en qué idioma hablarle, pensaba, pensaba en una solución pero….de alguna manera u otra se quedó completamente en silenció mientras observaba su bello rostro, se había quedado embobado y pasmado por su belleza, sus ojos eran azules y afilados víctimas de una cruel mirada que le apuntaba con desprecio, su tez excesivamente pálida, sobre su cara unos finos cabellos negros caían como acariciándole los pómulos, no sabía bien qué tipo de expresión tenía el mismo en ese momento pero supuso que debió ser repulsiva porque de alguna manera el sujeto le dedico unas palabras de odio algo molesto, o eso fue lo que el quiso entender ya que no sabía nada sobre aquel idioma.

- pas comprendre merde de ce que je dis non? Tss ... hein je viens de perdre mon temps ... (_no entiendes ni mierda de lo que digo verdad? Tsk…solo eh perdido mi tiempo…)_

Fue lo que le dijo molestamente para luego marcharse, de alguna manera la escena de aquel hombre marchándose se volvió cada vez más luminosa y por alguna extraña razón algunos pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a caer de la nada mientras él se marchaba a paso lento, en ese momento eren pensó estar absolutamente mal de la cabeza, no era normal, por mucho que hubiese asumido su sexualidad hace años, no era para nada normal enamorarse a primera vista y de esa manera de alguien a quien no había visto jamás, justo en ese momento…decidió que no importaban lo que tuviese que hacer…de algún modo, lograría que ese hombre también se enamorara de el…

-Atención señores pasajeros, les recomendamos volver a sus asientos y abrochar sus cinturones, estamos a punto de descender a la ciudad de Tokio, gracias por volar en aerolíneas kawaiidesune, esperamos verlos pronto..- se despertó eren tras sentir una pequeña turbulencia y aquella chillona voz por el micrófono, vaya si estaban en Japón, y qué había sido eso?, un sueño?, por qué había tenido un sueño como ese justo segundos antes de descender del avión?, se sintió estúpido…

-será que este aire empieza a afectarme- se bajó del avión algo molesto, retiro sus maletas y decidió guardarlas en la custodia del aeropuerto hasta conocer bien el lugar en donde se establecería por ese periodo de tiempo, se quejaba y regañaba a si mismo por soñar con ese tipo de cosas, se había prometido olvidar a esa persona, se había prometido no volver a tocar ese tema, era absurdo, no valía la pena en absoluto recordarlo además, con una ciudad tan grande como Japón era imposible encontrarle por coincidencia con ese sujeto, y que tal si había vuelto a su país natal?, era lo mejor no?, de esa manera no habría riesgo alguno de encontrarle por accidente, se dirigió a penas con su billetera, cedula de identidad y documentos a las afueras del aeropuerto dejando todo lo demás en custodia, afuera un taxi le esperaba con un cartel y el nombre de Eren Jaegar en el, supo de inmediato por cosas lógicas que era su taxi, lo abordo sin preguntar el destino ni nada en absoluto, de cierto modo seguía molesto con su subconsciente de hecho, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se detuvo a observar las calles por las que se dirigía, ni siquiera dimensiono la lejanía del lugar al que iba, ese sueño en verdad le había molestado- no vale la pena ilusionarse en vano….hare lo que tenga que hacer y volveré a casa para casarme con Erwin…es….la vida que escogí para mí- pensaba convenciéndose a sí mismo cuando el autobús repentinamente se detuvo.

- Wareware wa kita _(hemos llegado!)-_dijo el hombre del taxi señalado un extraño edificio como sede de destino, eren salió de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

- Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita _(muchas gracias)-_respondió eren bajándose del taxi el cual encendió la marcha casi de inmediato, se evidenciaba de alguna manera que era un barrio algo peligroso después de todo las murallas de los edificios estaban grafiteadas lo que era poco usual en una ciudad con tal cultura por la limpieza como lo era Tokio, eren se acomodó bien su largo abrigo color verde musgo, la situación le pareció algo sospechosa, por órdenes de Erwin siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña manopla como arma de defensa personal, por lo que, desconfiado, guardo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo asegurando y encajando bien aquella manopla en su mano derecha, mientras que entraba con precaución en aquel mugroso edificio.

-esto no es lo que me esperaba de una editorial exitosa…que demonios es este lugar- se decía a si mismo casi susurrando mientras se adentraba cada vez más a aquel mugroso edificio, una vez abrió la única puerta del al final de un único pasillo se encontró con una sala asquerosa y repugnante, dentro de ella un robusto y pequeño hombre calvo sentado bajo la luz de una lámpara colgante fumaba un abanó mientras sonreía maliciosamente, a sus laterales tres o cuatro hombres de dudosa reputación sonriéndole a la par, era casi como un grupo de gatos hambrientos felices de haber arrastrado al ratón hacia el "queso", rápidamente eren quiso ponerse a la defensiva y quiso darse la vuelta para escapar de lo que supuso no sería nada bueno pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, uno de los hombres se interpuso en su camino.

-a dónde vas niño bonito?- le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-déjame salir de aquí enseguida- escupió eren con odio tras evidenciar que había sido engañado, en ese momento solo pudo sentir que su vida corría peligro, no sabía a ciencias ciertas que es lo que haría con el, pero…no se quedaría allí para averiguarlo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Engañado**

-a dónde vas niño bonito?- le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-déjame salir de aquí enseguida- escupió eren con odio tras evidenciar que había sido engañado, en ese momento solo pudo sentir que su vida corría peligro, no sabía a ciencias ciertas que es lo que haría con él, pero no se quedaría allí para averiguarlo, de pronto una repugnante risa casi a modo de carcajada se escuchó, eren abrió sus ojos algo impactado, qué era precisamente tan gracioso?

-Señor eren Jaegar…un gusto contar con sus servicios esta noche…- dijo el hombre del fondo mientras exhalaba el humo ingerido por el habano, eren entonces frunció el ceño, esa voz le era familiar, vaya si le era familiar, era el supuesto dueño de la editorial con quien había negociado las semanas anteriores al viaje, pero…que demonios era todo esto?

-hey!...qué mierda es todo esto?...qué es lo que quieren de mí?- grito algo desesperado.

-eh….sonreía burlonamente el tipo mientras se le acercaba- no se asuste por favor, es cierto que tenemos un negocio para usted, y es verdad que hay una cantidad de dinero importante en ello, en eso no hemos mentido, es solo….que el tipo de trabajo es un poco diferente…- dijo aquel hombre acercándosele con una maliciosa sonrisa, eren estaba preocupado, apretaba la manopla entre sus dedos con fuerza pero no veía la manera de poder salir de ese aprieto.

- hable claro o simplemente no hable!- escupió eren.

-justo al grano no?, así me gusta….señor jaegar, espero que no le moleste pero hemos averiguado algo acerca de usted, hay chicas en Japón quienes morirían por tener un hijo de usted, un bello espécimen alemán- le decía mientras apuntaba su cara con el habano casi a punto de quemarle- no solo lo desean…también pagarían buen dinero por ello…por lo que…señor jaegar…hagamos un negocio…- dijo aquel asqueroso hombre sacando varios frascos de plástico de su bolsillo, unos frascos similares a los que te dan en el hospital para cuando necesitan una muestra de orina, eren abrió sus ojos con pánico, que demonios quería ese sujeto- observe este frasco….tengo muchos como este aquí en la bolsa, sea amables y llénelos con su "esencia de hombre", si lo hace lo dejaré ir sin problemas y le pagare el vuelo de regreso a casa.

- y qué si me niego a hacer tamaña asquerosidad?!- escupió molesto.

- oh…entonces me gustaría saber cómo piensa volver a casa..- le dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente.

Eren trago saliva alterado, era cierto, no habría manera de volver a casa, el había confiado plenamente en la compañía y en el supuesto trabajo sin imaginarse que todo se trataba de un engaño, eren pensaba en la manera de poder salir de allí con vida, eso que le proponía aquel hombre le sonaba a un sucio negocio, un sucio y repulsivo negocio.

-bien… si veo que usted se niega a cooperar, bueno…no se preocupe, puedo hacer que esa cosa salga por la fuerza- dijo el hombre dándole a entender a eren que sería violado- Glen!- chispeo los dedos en el aire y de inmediato de entre el grupo de sujetos un chico más alto, algo así como un metro noventa apareció, su cuerpo era fornido, su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, no era de todo un tipo disgustarte de mirar, al contrario, se veía fuerte, acaso eren sería violado por ese sujeto?, su mano seguía apretando fuerte la manopla de su bolsillo y su cuerpo seguía pegado entre la puerta y el sujeto que la custodiaba- vera señor jaegar, sabemos que usted no gusta del todo de las mujeres, no es algo que pueda entender pero….si coopera, con mucho gusto glen le podría dar una mano …usted sabe…sea bueno y coopere, recibirá dinero…pero si no lo hace…glen no se medirá y usara toda su fuerza…cierto glen?- dijo el robusto hombre haciendo que el muchacho asintiera.

Eren estaba desesperado, por nada del mundo tendría sexo con un sujeto al que no conocía y mucho menos en esa asquerosa pocilga ni por todo el dinero del mundo, además…cuantos frascos iban a llenar precisamente, pero qué mierda tenían en la cabeza los japoneses?, sin ver más alternativa ideo un rápido plan, decidió seguirles el juego, solo lo suficiente como para que liberaran la puerta y luego de eso escaparía, por lo que…

-dices que me pagaras por tener sexo con este chico- dijo cambiando su mirada de pánico por una de absoluta y dominante lujuria.

-si…es lo que digo- contesto algo impresionado por aquel cambio.

-ohhh…no me malinterpreten pero…ah sido un vuelo largo…creo necesitar algo de atención allí abajo y ya sabes…solo un chico no es suficiente para mi…- dijo con ojos de lobo hambriento, mirando seductoramente a aquel hombre con el que negociaba.

-eh?...que significa eso?- eren se acercó sutilmente hasta el chico que custodiaba la puerta y paso su mano por el borde de su muslo con una encantadora y lujuriosa mirada procurando estimular su deseo sexual.

-le molesta si este chico me "da una mano" también?… - le decía a aquel hombre mientras se acercaba al oído del chico que custodiaba la puerta- tranquilo cariño lo pasaremos bien….prometo ser muy amable…por qué no me esperas en el colchón junto a tu amigo…eh?..

Dijo eren pervertidamente provocando en aquel muchacho hasta ahora heterosexual un completo estremecimiento, nadie podía entender la actitud cambiante de eren, el robusto hombre miro fijo al chico que custodiase la puerta haciéndole una señal con la que le ordenó obedecerle a eren, sin pensarlo mucho, el chico "glen" y el chico que custodiase la entrada se sentaron juntos sobre un sucio colchón mientras eren se relamía uno de sus dedos mirándoles seductoramente con una cara y una mirada que decía "voy a destrozarlos a ambos", eren se acercó sutilmente a la puerta escondiendo su mano izquierda tras su cuerpo, sosteniendo firmemente la perilla, una vez la tuvo y evidencio que estuviese abierta capto la mirada de todos los presentes lamiéndose seductoramente su dedo del medio para gritarles.

-Fuck off!- les grito eren haciendo una grosera seña con su dedo miedo para inmediatamente abrir la puerta y correr escapando de allí tan rápido como le era posible.

-mierda!, síganlo! Síganlo dije!- gritaba aquel hombre mientras los muchachos tendidos en el colchón se levantaban para seguir a eren.

Eren sabía que si lo alcanzaban era hombre muerto, no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más que en sobrevivir, corrió intensamente por unas cuadra sintiendo como era seguido por aquellos criminales, se maldijo así mismo en ese momento por abandonar su resistencia física y por haber empezado a fumar junto a Erwin después del sexo porque valla que le costaba respirar, a ese paso de seguro le pillarían, de pronto, una calle que doblaba a la izquierda, decidió tomarla aprovechando que los delincuentes no le verían por la distancia que les llevaba, justo allí un pequeño puente, sin pensarlo dos veces y debido a que no era capaz de seguir corriendo se lanzó sin pensarlo ensuciando sus zapatillas por completo con barro, de esa forma se escondió justo debajo del puente en completo silencio mientras escuchaba como los hombres que le seguían estaban ahora justo sobre su cabeza discutiendo en un alterado tono.

-mierda!, no pudo correr tan rápido es imposible!- decía uno de los tipos.

-maldito mocoso!, vaya si era veloz- se quejaba mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración.

-no te preocupes, ese mocoso no tiene el dinero para salir de este país, se quedara aquí por un tiempo tan pronto se aparezca por aquí otra vez…le sacaremos aquello por la fuerza- decía convencido aquel hombre.

-eso si tú quieres ensuciarte las manos tocando un sucio pene porque a mí no me interesa.

-ja!, dices eso después de que casi te derrites después de que te hablo al oído.

-eh?...claro que no…

-claro que si…

Eren podía escuchar como las voces de aquellos sujetos desaparecían en la lejanía, seguramente aquellos tipos se alejaban riéndose y burlándose de la situación, pero el estaba impactado, qué hacer, en primer lugar no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba, se arrepintió de no tomarle atención al trayecto del taxi y no solo eso, justo ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de todas sus malditas decisiones pero no!, no era tiempo para ello, sus cosas estaban en el aeropuerto, su celular, su dinero, todo, solo llevaba un poco de efectivo en euros, sus zapatillas se habían embarrado por completo de lodo y hacía algo de frio, sin lugar a dudas lo primero que debía hacer era buscar la manera de volver al aeropuerto, al menos allí podría dormir, comer algo, comunicarse por ayuda y marcharse de allí, o eso pensó… se maldecía a si mismo, qué le había hecho el al mundo para recibir de pronto tan maldito castigo, este trabajo era su oportunidad, la solución a todos sus problemas económicos y ahora, se había convertido repentinamente en un engaño que lo sumergía aún más en la ruina, no solo no tenía el dinero para volver, no tenía un lugar en donde quedarse, no mantenía contacto con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros ni nada de eso, estaba ciertamente perdido.

-mierda…mejor salgo de aquí y me voy a algún lugar con gente.

Se dijo a si mismo trepando las murallas para salir de aquel puente, sus zapatillas estaban por completo embarradas eso le hizo recordar que los japoneses son en estricto rigurosos con el tema de entrar con zapatos dentro de las casa y eso se aplicaba también para algunos locales más refinados por lo que supuso que serían pocos los sitios a los que se le permitiría entrar con lo pies tan embarrados, camino por largo rato sin rumbo alguno, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, las calles no le parecían conocidas en lo absoluto, siguió caminando hasta que repentinamente se topó con una especie de cafetería, una extraña cafetería con el dibujo de un tierno oso panda fuera de ella, eso era algo típico en Japón, encontrar locales auspiciados por algún pintoresco personaje, al observar la cafetería su corazón comenzó a latir haciéndole sentir nervioso, observo nuevamente las calles y se dio cuenta que sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba.

-no!, no es que no sepa en dónde estoy…es solo que en 5 años las cosas han cambiado mucho aun en esta ciudad pero…- pensaba mientras se desviaba a mirar la cafetería- pero este lugar sigue intacto…-se dijo eren a si mismo para acercarse nerviosamente, en su caminar se topó repentinamente con una banca de plaza que estaba ubicada justo en frente de uno de los ventanales más grandes del local, eso le provoco una inmensa nostalgia, su corazón latía angustiado y no pudo evitar recordar- de todos los sitios que existen en el mundo…por qué justamente tuve que llegar hasta aquí….

En un pasado lejano un estudiante de intercambio quien estaba en su primer año de universidad se dedicaba a seguir meticulosamente y casi como un espía a quien fuese su sensei, eren se escondía tras los edificios del vecindario conforme el misterioso hombre avanzaba, aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches caminaba con un maletín al hombro mientras se encontraba leyendo un libro, era eso lo que lo hacía fascinante, eren no sabía cómo es que había desarrollado esa capacidad de leer y caminar al mismo tiempo sin ser víctima de un tropiezo, el hombre se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo provocando que eren alcanzara su paso repentinamente, el joven estudiante se sintió sumamente nervioso, no quería que lo descubrieran eren sabía perfectamente bien quien era ese hombre, pero aquel hombre ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de eren, su nuca, se detuvo a mirar su nuca penetrantemente mientras se sonrojaba, si tan solo supiera que existía, si tan solo supiera cuanto es que le gustaba y si tan solo supiera tantas cosas…justo en ese momento levi se dio la vuelta repentinamente para observar fijo a eren quien tras sentirse descubierto no dudo en tomar su mobil rápidamente y fingir que era solo una persona ordinaria que pasaba por allí y revisaba sus mensajes mientras la luz estaba en rojo, levi suspiró, no le dio importancia, la luz dio verde y siguió su camino pero a eren el corazón casi se le arranca por la boca en ese momento, ese contacto…tan cercano y tan realistamente lejano a la vez.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas le siguió el paso discretamente para observar como levi entraba en una particular cafetería con un panda en su letrero, todos los días era lo mismo, eren se sentaba en el banquillo de la plaza fuera del local, justo ese que quedaba en frente de la vitrina de los bebedores de café solitarios mientras observaba por una ventana leer al taciturno levi con una taza de café al lado, no era nada especial…solo lo que era, mientras eren fingía leer un libro le observaba y le gustaba imaginarse que estaba sentado a su lado, se imaginaba teniendo conversaciones con él, se imaginaba compartiendo recuerdos y un sinfín de cosas…así se mantuvo por mucho tiempo… incluso en los días de nieve se sentaba en aquella banca a observar a levi, puntual y sin fallas reservando aquella esperanza en su corazón de algún día…acortar la lejanía que provocaba esa fría vitrina que los separaba..

Volviendo a la realidad un nostálgico eren miraba casi con rencor aquella banca lamentándose y culpándose a si mismo por ser tan idiota e inocente en el pasado.

-Incluso yo creo que estoy mal de la cabeza- pensaba mientras se adentraba en aquella cafetería- desde el principio sabía que esa relación no tenía sentido…pero…me rendí cuando ya estaba por completo enamorado de el, además.. Qué estaba pensando al sentarme allí a espiarlo, qué me notara?, qué se enamorara de mi?, vaya si fui estúpido- se reía de si mismo en su mente- pero de alguna manera en ese momento pensé que esos inocentes deseos de mi adolescencia se harían realidad, se qué al final…el nunca se enteró de mi existencia.. el hizo su vida y yo me forcé a hacer la mía…entonces comprendí que los deseos y anhelos no se cumplen, que la vida es más fría y sin sentido de lo que te muestran en el cine, conocí a Erwin en un antro, nada especial…el no me gustaba, yo no le gustaba pero igualmente tuvimos esa química sexual la primera noche y ya esta…de ahí a la fecha llevamos cinco años de relación- suspiraba eren envuelto en sus pensamientos mientras que al entrar hacía sonar la campanilla colgada arriba en la esquina de la puerta- me pregunto….me pregunto si tal vez hubiese sido más osado con el…entonces…si me hubiese atrevido…las cosas serían distintas de alguna manera?

- Panda no kōhī no yoru ni pittari no kangei, watashi wa anata no chūmon o toru nodesu ka? (_Bienvenido a café panda, puedo tomar su orden?_)-Dijo la chica de la recepción hablándole a eren quien por suerte aun entendía bien el japonés.

-Ah, si..estoy muy hambriento, me gustaría un capuchino grande, dos medias lunas y una tarta de crema con fresas- dijo mientras la chica tomaba su orden, el camino de eren hasta la caja había dejado irremediablemente huellas de lodo en el piso que ahora un encargado trapeaba detrás del muchacho mientras los demás comensales le miraban como si se tratase de un marciano que decidió hacer una parada y comprar en aquella tienda- vaya…creo que recuerdo por qué jamás entré aquí cuando pude-pensaba eren algo cabreado.

-ok serian 1.079 yenz, algo más señor?-preguntó la chica mientras confirmaba la orden.

-no…solo eso.- la orden fue confirmada y eren buscaba su billetera en su bolsillo, todas sus cosas estaban en el aeropuerto y solo llevaba un poco de dinero con el, recordando, que no había efectuado ningún cambio de moneda- ah, disculpe, puede aceptar que le pague en euros?, no he podido acercarme a una casa de cambio así que…

-lo siento, solo aceptamos efectivo y yenz-le interrumpió la chica.

-es dinero de igual modo, por favor acéptelo- insistía eren

-lo siento señor, son las normas del establecimiento, si gusta puede ir a otro local, cancelare la orden- dijo la chica oprimiendo los botones para cancelar.

-ah?, espera un minuto, donde esta tu jefe? Déjame hablar con tu jefe, cómo es qué no aceptan euros en este local- reclamaba eren sintiéndose totalmente cabreado.

-yo soy la jefa, señor por favor…le pido que baje la voz, esta siendo muy ruidoso además…hay gente en la fila esperando su turno-le explicaba la mujer mientras el ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso.

-por favor acepte el dinero en euros…yo..

-lo siento...acabo de cancelar la orden, si pudiese retirarse o llamare a la policía…

-Qué?- reaccionó eren totalmente cabreado, había sido un día desastroso, primero casi le violan, sus zapatos se embarraron, le habían estafado y encima ni comida podía conseguir y vaya si le rugía el estómago, estaba a punto de marcharse y maldecir a la chica cuando…

-dele lo que pide por favor…-se escuchó desde atrás la tranquila voz de un hombre, eren reacciono abriendo sus ojos de par en par, esa voz…acaso.. Podía ser qué?

-señor, le diré lo mismo que a este muchacho…solo aceptamos yenes- escuchaba eren como la chica discutía con quien le seguía en la fila pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a voltear para averiguar de quien se trataba.

-lo se…yo le pagare en efectivo…deme exactamente lo que pidió y agréguele un té negro – en ese momento la cara de la chica cambio de un estado de amargura a uno de felicidad, recibió la paga y entrego la orden, sin embargo eren seguía inmóvil.

-Gracias por comprar en café panda, por favor vuelva pronto…

Eren se mantenía quieto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de alguna manera era como si el corazón se le hubiese detenido en ese segundo, aquel hombre a quien no se había atrevido a mirar se le acerco entonces a un costado para dirigirle la palabra.

-oi, mocoso…estas estorbando en la fila…además.. no tenías hambre?- le dijo el hombre obligando a eren a mirarle, su cara se volteó lentamente y cuando al fin se encontró con sus ojos no lo podía creer, sabía que conocía esa voz, reconocía esos afilados ojos azules, ese cabello azabache cayendo sobre sus ojos, era el, lo sabía, era levi Ackerman…el corazón de eren seguía latiendo intensamente y los nervios y la adrenalina se apoderaron de el, en un segundo su hambre desapareció por completo, aquel hombre a quien había amado en la universidad, aquel quien ni siquiera sabía de su existencia estaba ahora allí mirándole, y dirigiéndole la palabra dentro de este café como tantas veces soñó.

-hace un momento te escuche hablando en japonés así que sé que entiendes lo que digo- le dijo para darse la vuelta- vamos, hay una mesa ahí, acompáñame..

Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa, rápidamente eren se levantó y se marchó tras el siguiéndole…


	4. Chapter 4

**Reencuentros… **

Aquel hombre mantenía sostenida su taza de té de una extraña manera, la gente que pasaba por su lado se quedaba fija mirando a la pareja de hombres que hace poco habían causado lo que se podría llamar un "alboroto", levi observaba fijamente los embarrados zapatos de eren y se sentía asqueado.

-Así que este es el sujeto que mi esposa y yo hemos elegido para que engendre a nuestro hijo…-pensaba mientras observaba fijo a eren de pies a cabeza poniéndole nervioso, su mirada era penetrante y poco disimulada- me pregunto si los hábitos de limpieza se heredan – pensaba mirando los zapatos de eren mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza, por otro lado eren se sentía tan nervioso y confundido que el hambre desapareció repentinamente de su estómago casi por arte de magia para ser remplazada por puro nerviosismo, esto si era extraño, estaría bien si cualquier persona le hubiese ofrecido un café en esas condiciones pero por qué tenía que ser justamente el, acaso él sabía quién era?, o es qué simplemente le ayudo porque se veía desesperado, como sea, no estaba bien quedarse en silencio sin dar las gracias..

-etto…arigato kosai masu…(_muchas gracias_)- dijo al fin en japonés, al parecer ese era un idioma que ambos dominaban a la perfección.

-ohh…al parecer no eras mudo…-dijo irónicamente poniéndole aún más nervioso.

-lo siento si no hable antes…es solo que…- eren se detuvo repentinamente- no!, no puedo decirle que sé que el suele hablar francés, no puedo revelarle por ningún motivo que sé su identidad, y de hecho…que se mucho más que eso, no importa como lo veas, quedaría como una especie de psicópata de seguro él no sabe nada acerca de mí, solo me salvó por salvarme, eso es…nada más que eso, en verdad esta persona es tan amable?, no lo recuerdo…como sea, solo soy una persona a la que acaba de conocer y por eso, debo ser sumamente discreto discreto- pensaba eren mientras intentaba olvidar los recuerdos del pasado.- es solo que estoy muy agradecido, es usted muy amable señor….- le dijo haciendo una prolongada pausa con la intención de que levi delatase su nombre.

-Levi, mi nombre es levi, y tu nombre?- le dijo seriamente.

-ah…eren…mucho gusto de conocerle- le dijo con una amable sonrisa, levi no lo sabía pero justo en ese momento el corazón de eren latía de una extraña manera, sus mejillas se habían sonrosado levemente y pareciera casi como si la escena brillase, no lo podía creer, al fin estaba hablando con aquel hombre quien hace años, no pasaba de la barrera del amor platónico, a veces el destino suele ser grande y piadoso, pero otra veces…

-por cierto, eres extranjero verdad?, los japoneses no suelen pagar con euros, mucho menos en un local de barrio como este, además tus zapatos están asquerosos, me pregunto que pudo haber pasado.

- es cierto..- recordó su terrible situación, agacho un poco la cabeza para observar sus propios zapatos, estaban destrozados, mojados y hacía frio, que debería hacer, contarle todo lo ocurrido a levi, no!, a penas y empezaba a disfrutar ese momento cuando ya recordaba su terrible suerte.

-Mocoso!- le dijo estremeciéndole por alguna razón- ha pasado algo?

-bueno la verdad….

Al cabo de unas horas y sin saber bien como eren se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de levi, se sentía avergonzado, en verdad que jamás en su vida se esperó estar en una situación así, aun para el esto era demasiado, levi se mantenía manejando hasta el aeropuerto, eren llevaba puestas ahora unas suaves calcetas de algodón junto con unas zapatillas de descansó que le ofreciera levi unos momentos antes, solo un poco antes de subirse a su auto eren le comento todo lo sucedido a levi y este decidió ayudarle, le dejo subir a su auto, no sin antes limpiarse lo pies como era debido.

-Levi san, en verdad gracias, me siento apenado por todas las molestias que se está tomando por mí- decía eren sumamente avergonzado mientras iban de camino al aeropuerto por la carretera.

-llámame levi, la formalidad déjaselas a los asiáticos y no te preocupes después de todo soy militar y es en parte mi deber proteger al desamparado- le dijo mirando hacia el frente, con los ojos bien puestos en el camino.

- si..en verdad y estoy desamparado, aunque…estar en el auto de levi es un sueño…jamás en la vida me imagine tener una posibilidad como esta, justo ahora, siento que no puedo mover siquiera un musculo, estoy muy tenso y….mi corazón late muy fuerte…acaso tengo quince años?, no…ya soy un hombre adulto, no debería sentir estas cosas por nadie, mucho menos cuando tengo a alguien esperándome en casa….yo…sin duda soy de lo peor…- pensaba eren mientras observaba el camino.

- de todos modos me parece despreciable, pensé que las calles de mi barrio eran seguras pero luego de ver lo que te sucedió….estoy indignado.

-supongo que fue mi culpa por ser tan ingenuo…pero, es que no había tenido una oferta de trabajo tan buena hace años…es más…para ser sincero ni siquiera había tenido una oferta de trabajo…- dijo eren algo deprimido.

-es verdad…fue tu culpa el ser ingenuo- dijo sin tacto alguno- aun así me parece sospechoso que un grupo de mafiosos se tomen tantas molestias por conseguir la espera de un chico, sin mencionar que es repugnante..

- levi no es nada amable… en verdad mi esperma le es repugnante, bueno, somos hombres así que es lo lógico no?- pensaba eren.

-bien…hemos llegado…- dijo estacionando su auto, eren se moría de vergüenza al caminar con zapatillas de dormir por el aeropuerto, de seguro este día ya no podía ser más humillante, ambos se dirigieron hasta el casillero de eren en dónde el muchacho guardaba todas sus cosas y felizmente se dio cuenta de que seguían allí.

-al menos todo sigue aquí…me alegro…-suspiro aliviado, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de zapatillas, acomodo sus grandes maletas a sus lados mientras levi le observaba fijo.

- vas de regreso a Londres?, al parecer no hay vuelos hasta mañana..- le dijo seriamente.

-eh…no, la verdad es que no tengo ni siquiera dinero para el pasaje- dijo preocupado.

-y cómo piensas volver?

-bueno, de momento quiero llamar a mi pareja que está en Londres,- dijo algo titubeante, no quería revelar que su pareja era un hombre al igual que el ante los ojos de levi-quiero ver la posibilidad de que me envié un giro en dinero, a pesar de que puede que sea mucho…una vez lista la transferencia comprare el boleto y me iré-le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-pasaras la noche en un hotel?- preguntó curioso.

-la verdad…ni siquiera tengo dinero para eso jaja-sonrió nervioso intentando simular que no le afectaba- pero…los asientos del aeropuerto se ven muy cómodos, así que…supongo que dormiré aquí.

- eres idiota..- le dijo seriamente.

-eh?

Tras este comentario levi tomo las maletas de eren y las puso todas sobre su hombro izquierdo demostrando la gran fuerza que tenía, esas maletas en verdad eran pesada, eren se sorprendió, por qué levi tomaba sus maletas, qué estaba pasando?

-levi san?...- pregunto algo temeroso.

-sube al auto, no dejare que te quedes en un lugar así…- justo en ese momento los ojos de eren brillaron, su corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal, era cierto lo que escuchaba, esta romántica escena?- con lo idiota que eres de seguro y intenta secuestrarte de nuevo- dijo bajándole de la nube cruelmente-además…no dejaré que el futuro padre de mi hijo corra peligro alguno-pensó para si mismo, en verdad, esa era la verdadera razón por la que ahora levi se preocupaba de eren a quien acababa de conocer, eren no lo sabía pero levi ya le conocía de antes, lo conocía solo por fotos y referencias de su esposa aun así, estaba sumamente interesado en el.

-no es necesario, al fin que ni creo que duerma, además…no me sentiría bien de abusar de usted de esta manera….- le dijo tímidamente.

-no es abuso, apresúrate y vamos- le insistió

-pero…y si su esposa se molesta?- dijo repentinamente eren provocando que levi se voltease.

- no recuerdo haberte dicho que tenía esposa…- le miro seriamente.

-mierda….he dicho algo que no debía, se enterará de todo, sabrá que sé todo sobre él, que en la universidad estremecía mi mundo y que….no!, no es momento de caer en pánico, rápido!, inventa algo!- pensaba eren sumamente nervioso para dar la peor de las respuestas- solo lo dije porque, con lo bien parecido que es usted es normal que tenga una esposa no?...

Ante esta respuesta hubo un minuto de silencio, un minuto que para eren pareció una hora, una hora en la que sudaba y se ponía terriblemente nervioso mientras que levi le miraba intensamente sin entender bien a que se refería, solo se pudo hacer a la idea de que el muchacho no estaba bien de la cabeza para haber dicho eso.

-apresúrate y sube al auto….mocoso raro…- dijo cruelmente mientras se llevaba las maletas de eren- además, no creo que a ella le moleste tu presencia… - dijo mientras avanzaba…

A ella…en ese momento el corazón de eren latio punzantemente, ella…podía ser que se estaba refiriendo a esa chica, a su ex amiga de universidad, aquella persona a quien no quería ver otra vez?...se refería acaso a…

-mikasa?..- pensaba eren con el corazón adolorido, podía ser posible que al final de cuentas ellos dos si estuviesen juntos?, que mal, verla de nuevo y en estas circunstancias de seguro no sería bueno, todo esto era muy raro, es decir …que razones tenía una persona casada para llevar a un chico desamparado de otro país hasta su casa…que explicaciones podría darle a su esposa y a sus hijos?...hijos?...pensó eren repentinamente…podría ser que justo ahora el conocería a los hijos de levi y mikasa?...

Al cabo de unas horas entraron en un amplio apartamento, todo se veía exremadamente ordenado, intachable, en absoluta limpieza, no habían juguetes regados por el piso ni nada parecido, no era un ambiente en el que se pudiera decir que hay niños o algo por el estilo, eren se sentó en el sofá mientras que levi se fue a la cocina por café.

-en cuanto ella llegue le diré que te prepare un baño, de seguro has de estar cansado no?

-si, así es…ha sido un día que dudo vuelva a repetirse…por suerte- dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza, levi le miraba fijamente, su rostro era perfecto, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda intenso, su cabello sedoso y su altura, 1,79 no estaba nada mal para un muchacho de esa edad…

-oi….erem…- dijo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-levi! He traido algo de sushi para la cena, se que no te gusta pero….- venía hablando desde la entrada hasta que llego a la sala de estar en donde quedo muda por completo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quien era ese que estaba sentado justo en su sillón, qué hacía en su casa?, por qué estaba con levi…podía ser?..-eren…-susurro apenas.

Eren le miraba con resignación, en cierto modo encontrarse de nuevo con ella reabrió las heridas del pasado, un intenso dolor y una desagradable sensación de temblores en los brazos se apodero de el, ver a la persona que tanto odiaba de nuevo, y depender de ella sin duda….era lo peor..

-tiempo sin verte….mikasa…- le dijo seriamente mientras aun sostenía la taza de te en sus manos, el aura era bastante densa, la tensión se sentía en el aire, levi solo podía mirarles intercaladamente a los dos, podía inferir un par de cosas pero no era como si le importase, solo tenía una cosa en mente, conseguir que eren engendrase a su hijo a como de lugar, así tuviera que usar todo los métodos posibles, cansado del silencio quiso romper el hielo haciéndose el desentendido.

-ustedes dos se conocían?- dijo irónicamente, antes esta pregunta mikasa le regalo una mirada de profundo sarcasmo mientras que eren seguía sintiéndose muy incómodo.

-por qué esta el aquí?-pregunto tan seriamente que no se podía descifrar si estaba molesta o preocupada.

-acabo de encontrarme a este chico en la calle con lo zapatos embarrados, al parecer huyo de un grupo de matones, que..ja!...querían violarlo o algo así…al parecer fue víctima de una estafa y no tiene dinero para volver a su patria, y bueno…por eso lo traje hasta acá…al menos por esta noche..- dijo levi seriamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Tras escuchar la historia mikasa se lleno de una profunda rabia que supo disimular bastante bien, sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con eren, como no saberlo si ella lo había planeado todo, cínicamente puso una mueca de tristeza, dejo la bolsa de sushi sobre la mesita de centro y se lanzó a abrazar a eren tal como si de un hijo se tratase.

-dios mio eso es terrible…eren…no te preocupes estas a salvo ahora…porfavor…quédate todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que estes bien….que suerte…al menos nos hemos encontrado otra vez..- le dijo la mujer derramando falsas lágrimas…

-mikasa?...-susurro eren quien estaba realmente sorprendido tras sentir ese abrazo y esa repentina amabilidad, en verdad mikasa estaba preocupada por el…tal vez era así, tal vez el destino quería que al fin las cosas entre ellos se arreglasen y fuesen los buenos amigos que alguna vez fueron, como fuese estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, solo supo contestar el abrazo.

-gracias….no quiero ser una molestia..-dijo eren cerrando los ojos, la chica le soltó para tomar su cara amablemente.

-eren…vamos a olvidar todo, dejemos todas nuestras diferencias en el pasado si?-le dijo con una sonrisa- ha pasado tiempo, y si estas de nuevo aquí frente a mi, tal vez el destino nos quiera decir algo…- le dijo con una amble sonrisa

-si…tal vez…tengas razón…- dijo poco convencido prometiendo olvidarlo todo, después de todo ya habían pasado cinco años, cinco años en los que ya todos habían hecho sus vidas y él no era la excepción, el único problema es que levi estaba allí también, justo en frente de él, y solo observaba la situación un tanto encabronado por tanto abrazo.-vamos a empezar de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos todo se sentaron a la mesa, el sushi estaba servido y entonces comenzaron las historias.

-me van a explicar bien de donde se conocen?-dijo levi algo cabreado mientras comía arroz y carne, el pescado crudo no era su afán ya que de seguro contenía muchos gérmenes.

-ha…etto…mikasa y yo solíamos ser amigos en la universidad, junto con un chico llamado armin, solíamos tener algunos ramos en común pero todos nos especializábamos en facultades diferentes, mikasa y yo solíamos tener juntos las clases de deporte.

-ya veo…no recuerdo haberte visto en esas clases…- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-querido, eren nunca pudo tomar tus ayudantías porque el era de la faculta de artes, de hecho tuvo suerte en que le aprobasen una solicitud especial para la clase acondicionamiento físico…no eren?-dijo seriamente

-ah..si! jajaja…a pesar de que pedí muchas veces que me dejarán asistir a su clase no me lo permitieron jajaja- dijo eren inocentemente para notar que levi le miraba penetrantemente- ah …no…etto… quiero decir, todo los chicos decían que sus clases eran duras y a mí me gustan los desafíos personales…ya sabe …jajaja…-rio nerviosamente ante un levi que no dejaba de mirarle.

- mmm tengo una idea vaga….de haberte visto en alguna parte..- dijo levi de pronto sonrojando a eren.

-eh?...

-si me pongo a pensar…tu cara….me parece haber visto tu cara anteriormente….-le seguía mirando fijo, el corazón de eren se sobresaltaba y el silencio se volvía penetrante.

-eso es obvio….quizás lo viste caminando a mi lado y no te acuerdas…-decía mikasa mientras comía sus bocados.

-si…jajaj…eso debió ser…-desvió el tema-por cierto.. levi, conoció a mikasa en la universidad- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, el sabía perfectamente en donde la conoció y como, pero debía disimular.

-a la mocosa dices?-dijo logrando que mikasa crispase las cejas- simplemente un día se acerco diciéndome que quería acostarse conmigo, me estaba volviendo viejo, estaba completamente solo y necesitaba establecerme…bueno…podríamos decir que fue lo primero que se presentó, en verdad pudo haber sido cualquiera…verdad…amor?-dijo levi sarcásticamente mirando a mikasa con una perversa sonrisa, eren estaba boquiabierto mientras que mikasa no intentaba ocultar su enfado.

- podría haber sido cualquiera?, es eso cierto?, asi de fácil?...no!, claro que si se trataba de una mujer se vuelve fácil pero….y en mi caso…si hubiese sido yo, el me hubiese aceptado?...espera!, por qué estoy pensando esto?...- pensaba eren mientras miraba a levi.

-como sea, ya se está haciendo tarde, hablaremos mañana-dijo mikasa levantando los platos.-eren, puedes darte un baños..te mostrare tu habitación.-le dijo la chica con su fría expresión de siempre.

-si..-susurro.

Eren se dio un baño y se dirigió a la cama junto con su celular en mano, tenía deseos de llamar a Erwin pero por otro lado no quería preocuparle, su cabeza ya había soportado mucho más de lo que podía aguantar, miro fijo la pantalla y la hora que sería en Londres, vaya diferencia que había, dejo el celular en la mesita de noche, mañana le hablaría sin falta, le explicaría todo sin falta y le pediría el dinero para salir lo más rápido posible de ese país pero ahora no, ahora…solo quería dormir..

Eren se dio vuelta a un lado de la cama, se aferró y abrazo fuerte contra la ropa de cama que por alguna razón tenía el mismo olor a la ropa de levi, inhalo fuertemente.

-levi san….su olor…a pesar de esta terrible situación…esto es como un sueño…dormir…con la sábanas de levi san es…- susurraba en silencio para quedarse profundamente dormido, sin duda había sido un día agotador, mientras que fuera del apartamento con celular en mano y fumando un cigarrillo se encontraba un furiosa mujer.

-Si, me escuchas?, dile a tus hombres que mañana les hare una visita…tal incompetencia no puede ser aceptada, quien sea el responsable de haber dejado escapar a eren…que rece…para que lo deje con vida..- dijo una amenazante mikasa…


End file.
